


The shifted in the air

by Thranki_LoKisra



Series: Crown [1]
Category: Thranduil - Fandom, the hobbits - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, F/M, Head!!!!, Scared Thranduil, Wife!Reader - Freeform, You being weird, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's happened seven moons ago.</p><p>None of them seem to noticed the unusual in the throne room that day. Something lurking in the corner of the end of the throne room. Watching him like a predator. Making shivers down to Thranduil's spine.</p><p> And you,his wife seems like a ghoul in his halls. It's make his mind reels. Why are you act like this and who is the one who kept staring at him?</p><p> </p><p>What is that???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shifted in the air

**Author's Note:**

> Some crap crosses my mind and I made this, Nnah....dunno. Hope you enjoy! Pish posh!

It's been a while since you eyed Thranduil's head. 

You kept staring at his head like planning something devious in your mind. Something that involving his head particularry. Thousands of thoughs running through his mind. Maybe you wanted to chop off his head clean,or maybe you wanted to cooked his head and gave it to a group of orc of Gundabad. Or even better,you wanted his head on a rusty old steel spike to be hung over their shared chamber heath. That is trully terrifying. You are one of the fearsome elleth he ever met. Like Galadriel to be thruth. But how in Arda he managed to captured your heart and locked it in his cage. It started seven moons ago.

Thranduil was holding a court where all of hia ambassadors talking about how the spider's nest now wove closer to the palace wall. But none of them seems to realise something unusual in the throne room that day. He listened to all of them absent mindedly because his ultimate attention is at the the corner of the end of the throne room. Something that lurking and watching his like a predator. Eyes blazing with unknown fire. The place is dark but for someone that spent half of his time in the throne room can see clear as a day.

**It was you**

Never in his life he saw a wild look in your eyes. You never willing to be in the throne room except dor the formal occasional. Which happened only once in a year. The ambassadors excuse themselves when they have finished recited their reports. The ambassadors walked passed by you and not even greet you! Doesn't they noticed that you standing right there?! After the ambassadors gone the massive doors burst open again. This times it's Legolas. How he hoped that his son can see you but alas,he doesn't.

"Hey Adar"

"Legolas. How is your day?" He asked. Eyes still focused on you.

"Unevent" he answered with a bored tone.

"Ah...how can you said that? The ambassadors said that the spiders web now grown in number and distance" eyes not blinking.

"Yes,but I don't like to be a cleaner"

Thranduil didn't said anything. Legolas noticed the way his father talked. And how his eyes never met his own. What make him be like that?

"Adar? Are you alright?" That snapped Thranduil from the trance. He quickly grabbed Legolas and whispered into his ear.

"Your Nana is being weird" Legolas cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't see her all day you know? Did you know where is she?"

"I am. She's here"

As soon as he said it he regretted immediately. Your ears somehow can heard what he whispered of. Your head slowly disappeared behind the collum and darkness replace it. Thranduil gulped. You gone.

"I don't see her" Said Legolas as he glance over the place his father had just lingered. 

 

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

 

"(Y/N)!!" Thranduil called for you when he saw you talking with the maids in the kitchen. You always chattering with all the people in the palace when you have times without caring all about status. The maids all shuffled away to let him go to you. You smiled brightly at him whwn you saw him.

"Melleth-nin! How my heart joy to see away from the throne. How fare your day? Tell me,what make you leave the throne of your?" You asked sweetly without any sarcasm in your voice.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes and grabbed you by the shoulder. Softly. Hey,he love his wife!

"What are you doing in there throne earlier?"

"Nothing? I didn't even go in there. I was spending my times with my friends" you gestured to the maids in the kitchen.

 

"But-but. Really?" He asked disbelieve.

"Yes. Why? Did you do something behind my back in there huh...???" You jabbed his chest with a sheepy smile on your face showing you were playing with him.

"No,of course not. That's all I need to know my dear" he kissed your head. And walked to take a bath.

 

 

And he felt your eyes staring at his head again.

 

 

"I will get it Thranduil,I will" You said.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part! I will added another chapter to explained your weird behaviours.


End file.
